Talk:Mari
Who ever's 68.46.153.198, cut it out http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 21:21, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I edited the Page SO its Not Blank From:Cameron Edwin Wood stop ruining the page magicalchez Somebody is ruining this wiki AGAIN! Somebody needs to fix this somehow!!!! >:( BreGee (talk) 11:39, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Mari I'm sure that in DTL 2 she said to Jowee "and this will be another story to tell our childr...!" So shouldn't you add that she also has a crush on Jowee? Actually Jowee said that, to Mari. Does anyone else distinctly remember the look on Mari's face during that bit? It was hilarious. Clayblob (talk) 20:43, September 2, 2013 (UTC) He should stop hanging out, with that annoying shouting girl, and go out with that nice cat lady Should we have Appearance and Personality sections or not? So I added those sections, but they were deleted. Who thinks we should have them? I think so because the pages shouldn't just say what they do, but what they're like as well. --The mega lettuce (talk) 13:11, February 18, 2014 (UTC) The Mega Lettuce --The mega lettuce (talk) 13:11, February 18, 2014 (UTC) How many times do I have to say "no fan theories" before someone gets it? I guess this is what I get for taking a break, I come back and there's just a huge mess everywhere. As much as I like the pairing Mari/Wilfre over her and Jowee, that doesn't belong on there either. Wait. So you came back, just to delete my edits? There is nothing wrong with fan theories mate, and if you are taking a break then just leave me to do my work, instead of just rushing back to delete it. If you don't agree with my sections then just tell me, and I can change the wording a bit to fix it. --The mega lettuce (talk) 21:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC)The Mega Lettuce--The mega lettuce (talk) 21:16, February 25, 2014 (UTC) It's not your wording, it's the content you are putting on. Do not add stuff that is not canon to the games. Discussions and theories go in the talk theories or somewhere offsite. The wiki pages are not discussion forums. TemporalApparition (talk) 21:51, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Feel free to call this "another one of my stupid theories", but I believe you don't want these sections on articles, because of your fandom wiki. You want the theories on that, instead of here where they belong. Well I know how to make a poll now, so we will judge it by other people's choice. --The mega lettuce (talk) 14:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC)The Mega Lettuce--The mega lettuce (talk) 14:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't want them on any wiki, thanks. TemporalApparition (talk) 14:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It appears to me, that you are just jealous because you aren't smart enough, to understand my theories. (I assume that last post was ML, remember to sign next time.) Lettuce. She does not just want the theories on "her wiki". It is not even her's, to my understanding. Plus, she wouldn't be immature enough to care. She has a point that there shouldn't be any fan theories on the wiki. Just because I think Professor Layton should be in the next Smash Bros, should I make a page for it and say he could be a new character? No. You know what they say. "Evidence is everything in court." -Phoenix Wright Remember that. Clayblob (talk) 21:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It Isnt actually confirmed that Jowee likes her. As he just always says "Mari ..... I" Implying there was definetley a secret he was keeping but whether it was that he liked her is unknown. Although by the end of the series he probably did.